


A Gentle Whisper

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs misses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Whisper

That first night had been the worst. Barbara had listened to the team, listened to other heroes for entirely too long.

She wanted her friend, her lover, her partner back, and did not know how to make that happen.

Dinah's ability to get lost in life was entirely too well known to the redhead. She saw this latest change as yet one more wrong turn on the unmapped existence of Dinah Lance.

She finally had to lie down, and try to pretend she could sleep. 

No sooner had she closed her eyes than she heard the sound of the system monitor picking up a call. It forwarded to her speaker in her room, which meant the caller had used a priority code.

"Good night, Babs," came a light, gentle whisper. The caller was gone before Babs could even open her mouth, so she just smiled.

Dinah would come home; Barbara just had to be patient.


End file.
